


Hit me one more time

by Spaghetti4U



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nothing too explicit, Rated For Violence, SO MUCH FLUFF, Souji's POV, everything is just an excuse so souji can cuddle yosuke, gay panic again lol, really nothing much but i'd rather tag it properly, some teasing, souji is so in love, they are flirting, yosuke being nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti4U/pseuds/Spaghetti4U
Summary: It happened suddenly on the walkway next to the Samegawa river, while going home. A man, far taller and broader than him, holding a vain grudge against a high schooler, and a prince charming to rescue him after his fall.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Hit me one more time

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood and Injury, nothing major or explicit, and not as bad as the IT ever experienced in the TV world, but stay safe everyone! Also vague mention of abusive relationships and domestic abuse, REALLY nothing much at all, but you know the drill.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this poor excuse of self-indulgent fic with way too much fluff in it.

It happened suddenly as he was walking home next to the floodplain after another long day at school.

Souji had let his mind wander off, eyes resting on the Samegawa river beside him, so far, his walk had been quiet, peaceful, uneventful.

The road had mostly been deserted, after all, the afternoon had far since began and with it were drying the last droplets of today's rainy weather on the warming concrete. But Souji was only paying mind to how he would spend the rest of his day, probably working, he thought, maybe reading, or if he was lucky, Dojima or Nanako would be in for a chat tonight.

Thus, he had about no idea when the man came to him, nor how he had even found him, let alone knowing he would be there. 

When he bumped into him he quickly moved away, too startled to react on anything but impulse. He had wanted to apologize, but something had felt off right off the bat. Sure, Souji had been lost in his thoughts a bit, but certainly not enough to not notice a man far taller and broader than him standing in the middle of the road. That person had obviously _wished_ to meet with him and that alone was enough to raise some suspicions on him.

"Watch out, kiddo."

His voice was deep, and provocative, undoubtedly very impressive. Souji sensed his awareness increasing at the sharp tone of those words. The man, outside of his tensed posture, looked normal, if imposing, he had short black hair, and a squared tighten jaw decorated by very little pure black eyes. For someone who didn't like to bet on intuition, something deep and hidden that could be called nothing but a gut feeling screamed to him to avoid any conversation with that overly suspicious stranger, so he politely nodded before taking care in moving one step aside and continue his walk home, faster. 

"Hey cat's got your tongue? Well, actually ya' look at me a bit."

Souji froze and slowly turned around with the most neutral face he could manage. If the TV world had taught him anything, it would have been that no good came in letting an enemy catch on his doubts, nor showing his sensitivity to this obvious act of intimidation that, to his great demise, was in fact working pretty well on him.

The stranger looked at him from head to toes, growing progressively angrier until his head became almost red out of rage. 

"It's you isn't it!", he snapped.

Before Souji could react in any way the man stepped closer, fists clenched at his sides.

"You're that kid who tried hitting on my girl!"

Souji's mouth fell open. Him? Hitting on a girl? Hitting on _his_ girl? What? Surely that guy got it wrong, he had not tried to hit on anyone ever, let alone someone who was already committed! Besides, he had never seen this person before, even in the whole town of Inaba. Maybe he had drunk too much and was mistaking him for someone else? Or maybe he was just making something up to get a chance to fight with the first passerby he encountered? He sure did smell a bit of alcohol. In that case, that was quite a unlucky meeting. Could he even find any way to flee without triggering more anger from the man beside him? Probably not. 

He blinked, decided to not give into panic, and replied as smoothly as he could manage:

"I don't know what you are referring to, you must be mistaking me for someone else."

But the man let out a hearty laugh. "Nah, nah, nah, it's you,", he barked, "Silver eyes, silver hair, bolwcut and black summer high school uniform. She told me how you look you know."

She? Souji tensed. Who was ' _she_ '? That description was surely a bit too on point to be improvised, right? That guy seemed like he had that mantra memorized by heart. He mentally cursed. Why did he have the unnerving feeling that the man was being honest? Why did he feel like _he_ was in the wrong there? What was it that was so familiar with this man? Why couldn't he pinpoint it?

"You thought I was gonna leave you shitbird after you tried to pick up my chick's number is that it!?"

Suddenly, all the bells in Souji's mind seemed to ring in unison. That voice, that tone, those words, he had heard them before, on the phone, back in Okina when he had been hanging out with Yosuke and Kanji. When they had tried to… He had utterly forgotten about this day for his own good, but that meant that this man was the one he had called all the way back then? But it had almost been a month ago now!

His eyes widened, "But I…"

"Trying to make up excuses now are we!? Well you fucking smartass that won't work with me you dipshit!", the guy shouted, fists suspiciously clenching again.

"How did you find me?", Souji defensively asked, taking a step back.

"Like I'd tell you, we have some business to take care of first."

Oh no. This was getting probably more dangerous, he probably should back down and try to sooth the man down before something bad happened. 

"Surely you must have better things to do with your time.", he tried.

"What was that!?"

"Than coming to threaten a high schooler over something that happened a _month_ ago."

"You little piece of rat is hiding back here in the countryside!"

"You should have used this time to talk to your girlfriend, because if you are willing to get this far for something so trivial, then I believe you must have some issues you should discuss together."

Not that Souji expected anyone to want to have a talk with this gentleman anyways.

Who was boiling, fuming, trembling out of rage, but Souji held his gaze as calmly as he could. 

In afterthoughts, maybe he shouldn't have done that.

Because the man punched him right in the nose.

Souji was propelled two steps backwards, body shrieking and eyes seeing stars for a brief second as his mind tried to recover from the initial shock, too stunned to even register the sharp blooming pain on his face. He blinked twice, mouth opening to protest, but no sound came out except for a pained groan.

He only caught two terror-filled delirious eyes and heard a curse before the man was gone out of his sight, probably (and rightfully) mortified at having hit a high schooler in the face.

He brought a trembling hand to his mouth, breath itching a bit as he finally started to come back to his senses, trailing with his eyes the direction in which his aggressor should have gone. 

He could have tried to follow him, but judging by the other's strength and lack of self-control, it would have been a terrible idea. What would he have done anyways? Try to get reparation? Tell him off for that? _Fight him?!_ No way he would do any of these in his right mind. 

So he stayed there, put on the walkway, desperately catching his breath after the fall of adrenaline made his head spin and urged him to sit down. 

He vaguely heard hushed footsteps behind him, and all too soon felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He stiffened, firstly thinking that the man was back for more, and then realizing how improbable it was, but still feeling far too lost to even try to think of who might have been that newcomer. He turned to face them, face far too neutral to show anything more than wariness and anxiety for anyone who knew him at least a bit. 

"Man what was that?!", the other cried.

_Yosuke_. 

"I saw a guy running like crazy, and then you but… Partner? Are you okay?", that curious, rapid and worried tone. Familiar, one that he knew far too well. _Safe._

Souji finally exhaled as he tried to reach out to steady himself, moving his hand from his face in the process, but stopped when Yosuke concerned face became paler. 

"Wow! Dude what the fuck!? You're bleeding!"

* * *

"So the guy that walked past me was that dude!? That dude on the phone from like- a month ago!?", Yosuke cursed. In his vehemence he pressed the cotton he was holding a little too strongly on Souji's nose, making him wince at the blooming pain.

"Ah, shit! Sorry."

Souji smiled reassuringly, and Yosuke resumed his motion with more delicatessens than he had ever seen from his friend. 

After a little while of Yosuke taking care of his injured face, and fresh water to clean it off, the brunette moved a bit from where he was sitting on his bed, judging the look on the leader's face to see if he had done a decent work at patching him up or not. 

"Alright, you're all set partner! I don't think anything's broken and all, but better be careful from now on, you wouldn't want to wreck that pretty face of yours.", he laughed a bit before biting his lower lip.

Souji would have gladly taken the compliment if it hadn't been obvious that Yosuke had just been trying to lift the mood and ease his own worry. Still, it was touching to know that his face mattered so much to his best-friend.

"So, that dude, he is the one, right?", he asked again.

Souji slowly nodded, any harsher and it would have been just useless pain. 

Yosuke gritted his teeth. 

"Well if you want my take, he probably has broken up with his girlfriend and took it on you…", he sighed before mumbling, arms crossed, "You did say he smelled of alcohol so…"

"If that's the case, I'm glad that this woman is not around him anymore.", the leader solemnly replied. 

"Yeah, really what a dick."

Yosuke looked like he wanted to say more, but he irritably shuffled his hair instead.

"Man what the hell… How would he even come to you now?"

If the face he was currently making was of any indication, he clearly didn't want him to answer that, so Souji kept quiet.

As if to affirm this thought, his best-friend let out another resigned sigh. 

"You do have a talent to attract problems too, right?", he joked half-heartedly, "Well, at least you're lucky that none of your fans saw that, last thing you want is the same reputation as Kanji man."

Souji smiled a bit at that idea. Life would be far different for him if he had the reputation of a troublemaker here in Inaba, but Dojima probably would end him before he even got the chance to be targeted by anyone else.

"One did though.", he lowly replied. 

Yosuke raised a curious eyebrow. 

"Really? Who?"

Souji gently nudged the brunette's shoulder with a smirk, one that Yosuke soon reciprocated.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather have it be me than someone else.", he casually said, looking away. His hand twitched, and Souji briefly wondered if he had to stop it from moving and doing something. It bothered him for some reason, but he was far too content to be with his partner now to dull on that.

"Are you saying you are my fan?", he could have winked if he were as good as Yosuke at that, besides, his head hurt a bit too much for that.

To his greater amusement, Yosuke seemed to playfully consider it before shrugging. 

"You're pretty cool when you want to be.", he hummed. 

He felt his heart flutter a bit and he had to contain a sheepish smile.

"What do you mean _'when I want to be'_? I'm always cool."

Trying to look offended while having a frog-patterned bandage on the face probably didn't serve his goal, Souji realized, but it was worth it when Yosuke rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, say that to me after you're done singing the Junes single with Nanako-Chan."

"Spending time with your family is cool, it's _rad_.", he tutted at him.

When Yosuke brightly laughed, Souji couldn't help the proud smile that overtook his features even if it hurt to move his face muscles with his injury.

"Dude, no one says _'rad'_ anymore and you are not _'rad'_ , you have a bowlcut and you speak like an old man.", he laughed.

"Well, that's not what you said last night.", he answered out of impulse, purely on instinct (instinct he had gained with hanging out both with Yosuke and Chie), eyes closed and smirk still on. 

His first reaction would have been to move his shoulder away, since Yosuke would have most likely punched it while half-wheezing, half-snickering out a _'Dude! Stop!'_ , but when no blow came, and whenYosuke's face grew somehow both more and more pale and red at the same time, Souji realized that this particular comment might have been uncalled for in this context.

He almost retracted it, trying to laugh it off, or apologize but he was somehow far too interested in his partner's reaction to care at this moment.

"Partner,", Yosuke inhaled after few seconds at just looking at one another, "I swear that no one would believe me if I told them how dorky you are sometimes."

Souji chuckled, taking the hint that the joke was meant to break whatever had just happened, but as far as he was concerned, as okay as he was to let some tension fly out his best-friend, he wasn't done with the teasing game yet. 

"You wouldn't want anyone else to know.", he almost purred, slightly leaning in with a feline smirk. 

This time Yosuke did nudge his shoulders, both of them, a win for him. 

"Yeah well, of course they'd think I am crazy.", he said with a smile that was just flustered enough to drive Souji for _more_.

"Oh yeah, true that you are not the one person who brought weapons at Junes."

"Hey! That was one time! Besides, they were fake, and like you're the one to talk! You've just been it by some sort of boxing champion cause you tried to hit on his girl."

"Thanks to whose idea?"

And with that, Yosuke was speechless. He opened his mouth twice to answer, but never managed to get some words out. Before he could think that Souji was serious, or even start to blame himself for indirectly leading him to almost breaking his nose, the leader gave into the laugh that had threatened to take over him for the past minutes, finally letting his shoulders and back relax until his forehead collided against something warm, his partner's shoulder.

"Geez partner…", Yosuke laughed softly and let the gentle sound die down until they sat in comfortable silence. 

"You tired? That must have a hell of a ride for you right? Shadows don't hit like that. Can you imagine though? Man that's scary I don't want to deal with broken noses on daily basis every time we go there."

Ah. Yosuke was caught in one of his rambling spree, not that Souji minded much, he liked listening him talk.

"How did you know?", Souji almost mumbled against the warm skin of his friend.

"Hmm?"

"That I am tired."

"Oh, well, you are kinda clingy today."

Souji eyes shot open.

_'Clingy'?_

He would have retracted as soon as this thought fled his mind if he hadn't felt that hand pressing flush against his back, a bit forceful, and hasty but comforting nonetheless. How relieving it was for him that it was as tense as he was. 

"Not, huh... Not that I mind!", Yosuke quickly added in a high-pitched voice. 

"Wait that came out wrong, right?", he got stiffer, "I mean that… It's, huh… Okay. For you. To wanna… Do that, ya know. You're tired and all so you can rest. On my shoulder. If you... want to…?", and he let a discreet curse.

Souji laughed again, which apparently only stiffened Yosuke more, but firmly stayed put on his friend's shoulder. That was enough to show him that he hadn't say anything wrong, he was just stuttering like usual, and Souji found it too cute to not react at all, not that he could tell him that though.

"You too.", he said instead.

Yosuke hummed interrogatively. 

"When you are tired. You can lay on me."

"Hah. I'm always tired.", he answered. 

Something told Souji that his friend hadn't meant to let that slide, but he was feeling bold and safe, so he gently patted his own shoulder, the closest one to Yosuke's face, and to his greater joy, the brunette complied and leaned in too, mimicking the position Souji was in. 

His back was starting to feel sore, and the back of his neck ached because of the prolonged stretching of this unnatural position, but he wouldn't have traded this for anything else in the world.

With Yosuke's face closer to his now, he could feel few strands of hair tickling his jaw, their breaths slowly merging together. It felt so warm, warmer than Souji had even been. 

Was it weird to realize only now how starved of physical affection he had been his whole life? His parents had never been the demonstrative kind of people per se, and he didn't have any siblings until Nanako who was pretty much as physically distant as him for her young age. Even with friends he kept the contacts casual, friendly touches on the shoulder, quickly clapping their hands together and letting go in the instant, sharing a drink if he was feeling daring, but nothing more. Although… Maybe it wasn't all the truth behind it. He _was_ a bit touchier with Yosuke, wasn't he? Nothing extraordinary for best-friends he supposed, but he didn't mind the closeness as much with him, and found comfort in sensing him by his side more than the others (to his almost guilt), he even caught himself wishing to hold his hand a little bit longer than he should from time to time.

But this. This was on a whole new level of anything Souji had ever experienced before. 

Being able to rest on someone's else shoulder, eyes closed, and just peacefully breathing in their scent was giving him a sense of mutual trust he had never dared to think of before, he was giving to another human being more than he ever had, losing all his composure to just melt into the feeling, and was receiving just as much that it was frightening. Even in the TV world when he was fighting side by side with his teammates he had never experimented anything even remotely close to this feeling. 

This was enough to steady his heartbeat, and coat him in a deep twilight-shade of _Yosuke_ , tender, joyful, warm, so much he might have fallen asleep right there and then if the buzz in his head wasn't keeping him wide awake because of how new and exhilarating it was to share this moment with his partner out of everyone.

Not that it could have been anyone else.

But the said partner had to open his damn mouth as usual.

"Man, dude, this is…", he gasped.

Souji cringed at the tone of the other boy. 

He knew what he meant: _'This is pretty gay, isn't it?'_ , he just didn't have the courage to say the words, but the message went through anyways.

_'So what if it is?'_ , Souji irritably wanted to reply.

"We must look like we are cuddling or something…"

_'Yet, you aren't moving either, are you?'_

Yosuke bit his bottom lip.

"I don't care.", Souji truthfully told instead, "I like cuddling." 

_'With you.'_ , he meant, but Yosuke wasn't ready to hear that yet and he didn't know if he was ready to say it out loud either.

After some time in which he had expected his friend to move away, to his surprise, Yosuke let out a long sigh before nodding. 

"Yeah this… This is nice.", Souji felt him close his eyes, exhale...  
  
  
And suddenly Yosuke was nuzzling deeper into his neck.

That was when his heart skipped a beat and his mind went blank in an instant. 

He really was cuddling with Yosuke wasn't he? And he was letting him do it. _Hell_ , he even reciprocated it. He still vaguely felt a pressure on his back and Yosuke's breath was progressively getting heavier. Should he move? Should he do something? Could he get lost in this feeling forever and please never wake up from this perfect dream? 

He just wanted to reach out and put his arms around his waist and press him even closer, probably to never ever let go of him, to whisper sweet-nothing in his ear and…

Oh.

Since when had he been so smitten with his best-friend? 

It was absolutely impossible to feel so strongly about a friend, Souji was sure of it, so was he… he was in love? He was in love. With his best-friend. Who he was very much hugging right now. Who was letting him. The same best-friend who called him partner and had the bad habit of coming up with terrible plans that never ended well, that same man who had the worst luck he had ever witnessed, who always was tripping on his tongue and failing to get his point across except with him, that same person who had been his very first friend and was the nicest most well-meaning person he knew despite what everyone else said, who had the brightest smile and the most devotion, who could cheer him up with just a glance and warm him over with a single touch and-

_Wow._

That was probably the worst timing to realize all of this because now Souji both wanted to stay in Yosuke's arms forever (and he meant that) and to jerk away to run off to another planet and never be seen again.

What would he think? How would he react if he knew? 

Would he be bashful? Embarrassed? _Disgusted_? Happy maybe? 

Souji surely wished he would be happy, but he knew better than that. He couldn't get his hopes up, not now, not when he was safely tucked in the brunette's embrace, who somehow still had one arm looped around his waist. Why would he notice that now? That only made him want to scream!

To think that Yosuke had appeared out of nowhere once he had been hurt, treated his wound, comforted him, and was now hugging him for several minutes didn't help either. It must have been a setup. Souji had been trapped to play some princess being rescued by a loving adorable prince charming and _he was falling for it_.

Could he reach out? Surely he could, right? Should he ask first? It was just one arm around a waist nothing to worry about, so why was he feeling so indecisive?

"You okay there partner?"

Huh?

"Huh?"

The brunette lightly chuckled without moving.

"You got all stiff all of the sudden…", he started to back off just the slightest, voice growing more serious, "Is this too much?"

"No! No? No.", Souji gasped, emotions going all-out. Absolutely not! This was fine, this was-

"It's better than fine actually."

Oh come on.

Curse his lovesick brain who was running on its own. 

"It's just that…", the silver-haired boy gathered his courage by copying what Yosuke had done earlier by hiding his eyes in the crock of his partner's neck. "I'm not used to all of this. But I meant it, I love it."

Souji didn't actually know how far he could go with the confessions today, but the soothing circles the hand was making on his back, as well as Yosuke's scent all around him was certainly not helping his tongue to stay tied. 

Surely, he could talk a bit about his emotions for once, right? Yosuke wouldn't mind, it wouldn't annoy him and this… This was far too much for Souji to contain in his heart, it threatened to explode and overwhelm him by the second if he didn't share it in some ways.

"It feels safe."

_'Safe from what?'_ , probably anyone else would have asked, but he only heard Yosuke hum in approbation and that was enough for him to melt into the embrace, knowing that his partner really had his back in more ways than one.

They stayed like that for some time again in which Souji had finally found the inner strength to hold Yosuke back, earning a pleased sigh that he would never forget (that he had loved so much that he had to mentally restrict himself to confess right there and now after hearing it), one that would keep him awake at night for probably the rest of his life, before the brunette chuckled again, this time without anything being said beforehand.

"What's so funny?", Souji sleepily mumbled into the tan neck.

"S'just that I was thinking that it wasn't how I was planning to spend my evening you know."

Yosuke removed his forehead from his spot on Souji's neck to rest in chin on his shoulder, earning a shy whine from the leader.

"Hey don't be so eager man, my neck's hurting."

"My nose's hurting."

Yosuke laughed a bit, gently swinging Souji back and forth probably without noticing it.

"Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault."

"It kinda is though…", he said pensive. "If not for that plan you would have been fine today."

Souji mentally blinked, he was tired, but curious nonetheless. If he hadn't follow Yosuke that one day, what would have happened today? Weighing the implications of this statement felt oddly unsatisfying to him. He found out he didn't like them very much.

"Let's be honest,", he kept on going oblivious to Souji's inner turmoil, "If I hadn't dragged you into that then-"

"Yosuke."

He fell silent, and Souji hold him closer, too shy to find the strength to look at his best-friend in the eyes while saying what was about to follow:

"If it didn't happen then I wouldn't have been here with you today and I… I really wouldn't want that."

He felt the brunette sharply inhale but all he could do was imagining the look of pure shock on his features, maybe a faint blush would make its way to his cheeks, coloring a heart wrenching expression of disbelief and surprise like he always wore whenever Souji stood up for him or reached out. 

It only made him grip harder, pull closer.

"I mean it. I meant every word."

_'I don't want to let go.'_ , _'Please trust me.'_ , _'I want to keep on holding onto you.'_

"I…", the brunette started, throat dry.

He was hesitant, Souji didn't know what to make out of this. 

"Me too… Partner, I…", he breathed out, "Is it… Is it weird to feel so happy about this? It must be super weird, right?", he nervously added.

"No, it's not. And even if it were it's only you and I, we shouldn't have to care about that."

For what seemed like a long pause, Yosuke stayed silent, only reminding Souji of his presence by shy even breathes.

"Yeah… Yes you're right.", he finally said. 

He nodded. 

"Thank you."

And gently knocked his head against Souji's, in a pale imitation of a shoulder pat, but doing enough to convey his recognition and relief.

And that was too much for Souji, who couldn't bear anymore second of not looking at his partner right in the eyes. He swiftly withdrew his head, almost clasping it against Yosuke's, forehead against forehead, making the contact even more intimate. 

"You don't have to care about anything with me.", he said. 

From there, all he could see were his eyes, big, open and bright, pouring into his and dragging him even closer.

"Wow… Dude…"

A warm breath ghosted on his lips, tempting, Souji managed to not move a centimeter closer, too afraid to break the spell and to be pushed away if he ever got too audacious. 

But Yosuke was looking right back, not determined, nor shy, but with star-filled, sparkling eyes. Souji thought he could have starred for hours.

"That's… wow."

Souji understood perfectly.

"Yeah. Yes it is."

Was the moment right? It sure felt like it to him. He just had to make his move and he would know. But wasn't this enough? Wasn't everything that Yosuke was giving him more than enough for now? He felt warmth, trust, admiration, affection, everything at once that overwhelmed and filled him with so many emotions he had never felt before. Was Yosuke feeling the same? Was he able to give as much as he was receiving? He didn't even try to hide his love-struck gaze anymore that was for sure. Anyone could, would understand this, so Yosuke must have known by now, was the bother of trying to hide it even worth by now? Should he lean in? Could they stay this way? He just wanted to do so many things at the same time yet never move from this position ever again, to turn into a statue, graced by the blessing of stargazing into his partner's trusting eyes forever.

And he would never move again.

Yosuke did though, he moved, and Souji didn't know why it left him so confused at first, because it was expected for him to feel uncomfortable like this after this certain amount of time. But Yosuke moved and that left him upset and annoyed.

The brunette dislodged their foreheads, letting it rest on the middle of Souji's collarbone with a trembling sigh. Souji held him closer to him, seeking the lost warmth of those sunset eyes anywhere he could find it.

"Hey, partner I…", the brunette started.

He quickly found himself unable to keep going.

"Was that…?", he paused. "Was that just me or…?"

And Souji did too.

"No." 

He rubbed his partner's back.

"Me too."

Another sigh.

"Yeah. Okay. I see. Good, fine."

"This is… a lot to process… but yeah.", he finished in breathless whine. Souji held him through it all. 

"Does that mean…? Wait, nevermind, let's just, not jump into things there."

He was confused, wasn't he? Who could blame him? Even for Souji that was a lot to take in. But they would manage, together, they always did.

"Let's take it slow."

The brunette nodded from the spot on his chest. 

"Yeah, yes, I like… slow. Slow's good."

And they stayed frozen in time for a few more minutes, going at their own pace.

"Yeah. Slow is good.", Yosuke said more firmly. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they kissed? 
> 
> Probably lol, feel free to imagine what happens next. 
> 
> I actually don't like much thinking that they get together so early on cause, well, they have met only for about 3 months and still have a lot to overcome together but this particular event inspired me a lot! So my take there would be that they kinda understand something is there, but won't act on it yet. 
> 
> I've never seen any souyo fic exploiting what happens during that day when you go out with Kanji and Yosuke on your motorcycles to go to Okina, I probably have missed them though. I don't remember how this idea came to me, probably because I had entirely forgotten about this event until playing P4G Steam ver last month and it made me laugh tons.
> 
> I hope you liked it. <3


End file.
